YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type
The YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type is a prototype high-speed ground combat mobile suit. It first appeared as a part of the side story design series MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics The YMS-09J Dom is a high mobility prototype designed to improve the hovering performance of the MS-09B Dom. It features technology derived from the development data of the MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type. It is equipped with a jet propulsion backpack with movable stabilizers and built-in thrusters on the waist. Designed for high speed combat, the Dom High Speed Experimental Type mounts the Heat Lancer, an innovative weapon based on the Heat Hawk, originally intended for use in the next generation of Zeonic Weapons. Beam weapon technology removed the need for this new weapon. Armaments ;*Heat Lancer :A experimental, collapsible heat-based polearm weapon that is designed to replace the Heat Hawk of the older generation Zeonic Mobile Suits. Originally intended to be used in the next generation of heavy Zeonic Mobile Suits to increase melee combat range, it was removed in the designs because Zeon started the development of beam weapons. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :The scattering beam gun is a beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dom's chest. As an offensive weapon the scattering beam gun is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine. Though it cannot do any damage it does produce a bright light that is capable of momentarily blinding eyes and visual sensors. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :For the Dom's 'hit hard and hit fast' attack philosophy, it was given a 360mm giant bazooka fed by a 10 rounds magazine as its main weapon. The bazooka is capable of destroying mobile suits in a single hit and can also inflict heavy damage to warships. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. History Unit 1 was wrecked when it overturned during an experiment due to body balance issues. Unit 2 was equipped with leg-mounted air brakes and extended stabilizers to address these problems. As a result of these improvements, the Dom High Mobility Prototype achieved a 140% increase in maximum speed compared to the standard Dom. Experiments were mainly conducted in Northern Europe, with nine units being produced and deployed without being formally adopted due to the intensified fight in the European front. After the end of the One Year War, a single desert-camouflaged unit was confirmed to be operated by the African Liberation Front. Gallery ms-dom_HighMobilityPrototype.jpg YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 References 4843974752 f71654c1e2 b.jpg|MSV-R - YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type - Story 4843358657_e253ba1937_b.jpg|YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type - Specifications/Design 4843359109 f9cdc26bc2 b.jpg|YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type - Technical Detail/Design 54454YB78.jpg|YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type MSV-R_YMS-09J_Dom_High_Speed_Experimental_Type.jpg External links *Dom High Speed Experimental Type on MAHQ